Into The Dark
by IwasBornaRainicorn
Summary: Pip is hated and alone. He needed someone. He prayed to god for an angel, and Satan sent him a demon. That demon needs Pip to protect him from all the angels and humans that want him dead.
1. Chapter 1

**_Send Me An Angel_**

_3 minutes_

Pips eyes locked with the clock. Any minute now, it would read _3:20_. The final bell would ring and his class would be excused. He always dreaded the last few moments before the end of class.

_2 minutes_

His hands gripped onto the wooden desk, as all the sounds of the classroom faded and he could only hear the sounds of his thoughts. They were all negative thoughts, and horrid memories.

_1 minute_

Pip tried blocking those things out of his mind, and tried thinking happier thoughts as the time neared.

'_At least it's Friday.'_

'_Maybe I can outrun them this time.'_

'_I can stand up for myself; show them I'm not going to be pushed around anymore!'_

For the slightest moment, he felt confident.

And then it happened, the bell rang loud and clear throughout the whole school, alerting his tormentors that it was time for the British boys daily beating. He shrunk into his seat, all confidence lost. The other students rushed out of their chairs and dashed to the door, while Pip stayed behind, still trying to shove science papers and his textbook into his bag. Once he made it out of the classroom, he speed walked past crowds of people, trying to keep out of sight.

He made it to his locker unharmed, which was a miracle to the boy. He filled his rather small brown bag with various textbooks and papers he needed to finish tonight's homework. It all made the bag harder to support, and he barely managed to walk out the school doors without falling over on his ass. Relief flooded his system, he was safe, and they hadn't caught up to him at his locker like they always did. They wouldn't bother looking for him all over the school, just to call him 'Frenchie,' and beat the living hell out of him. Would they?

"Hey guys! I found him!" A loud nasally voice called from behind. Pip turned to see Craig standing at the high schools front doors, followed by Kenny, Clyde, Token, and worst of all Eric Cartman. His body froze, as they came closer.

"Why were you trying to hide from us Pippers?" Eric sneered, the others laughed at the stupid nickname.

'_Maybe I can outrun them this time.'_

The thought ran through his head again, Pip didn't want to come home again with a black eye or any other injury he couldn't explain to his sister. It felt like the only choice, he was desperate. So to his bully's complete shock, Pip ran. Pip always stood still and let them beat him up until they got bored. But now he was sprinting, or more like slowing jogging. It was as fast as he could go with his bag holding him back.

They would realize he was escaping sooner or later and come after him like wild dogs. Immediately he regretted running away, he should have just stood still and faced the inevitable. Now they would hit him even harder.

A hand reached for his blond hair and yanked him backwards, he yelped in pain as he was dragged downward and thrown roughly onto the hard and dirty cement.

"Oh, bloody hell." Pip murmured, as all the boys surrounded him.

"You're gonna get it now, you French piece of shit." Cartman said, the others backed him up. Pip closed his eyes, and pressed his bag to his chest.

_'Hopefully, it would all be over soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>

"What have you been up to all day Pip? You had Joe and me worried sick," My sister screeched from the kitchen, where she was washing the dinner plates, "And your face is all fucked up! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Excuse me mum, but I was helping teacher organize the books after school," I lied, I didn't like lying but I was too scared to tell her the truth, "and on my way home I tripped and got hurt with the cement."

She kept on lecturing about how I shouldn't be off causing mischief at night, and how she tried to raise me right after mother and father died, but simply couldn't because I was always getting in trouble and coming home late. It was always the same, she would yell and complain until her voice tired, and then she would send me to my room without supper. That was ok, because Joe always snuck me some leftovers once my sister fell asleep.

I sat at the couch, feeling guilty for coming home late and lying, maybe she was right. Maybe I was a troublesome child that she couldn't straighten out. A comforting pat on the back from Joe helped relieve some of my worries. My sister's husband, Joe, always treated me better than she did. I guess he was the only person who tolerated me in this world.

"Don't worry Pip, Your sister's just maken a fuss 'cause it's her time of the month." He whispered, when my sister entered the living room where Joe and I were. I couldn't restrain my giggles, and my sister glared.

"I'm sick of hearing your voice, just go to your room!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and leading me over to the stairs. My giggles stopped, and I winced in pain as she held my arm. My body still sore from the beating I experienced earlier today.

"Yes mum." I replied, rubbing my arm and trudging up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>1. <em>_Describe where the following people are going. Use the Appropriate form of aller a _

_Je vais à la bibliothèque._

I hate my French class; it just another reason for people at school to make fun of me. I didn't even sign up for French, I signed up for Spanish but all the classes ran out of room and they put me in French, just my luck.

_11: 32 p.m._

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

Joe entered the tiny cramped space that was my room. In his arms he held a bowl and a small glass of water.

"Hello Pip, I'm glad you're still up." He said, shutting the door and sitting down on my bed, "I brought you dinner."

"Thank you Joe," I gladly took the bowl of steaming hot hazelnut soup and tasted a spoonful, "Mmhh it's yummy wummy."

Joe placed the glass of water on the bedside counter; he looked at me for a long time while I ate.

"Pip... How did you get those scratches on your face?" He asked.

"I told you I fell on the concrete and got hurt." I looked down at the soup in my hands; it felt wrong lying to the only person who is sincerely kind to me.

"Now Pip, that might 'ave fooled Mrs. Joe, but not me," he smiled, "what's troubling you?"

There was silence, I didn't want to talk to Joe about the fact that I'm hated at school and constantly kicked in the face by the other boys. After a few minutes of silence, Joe realized I wasn't going to start talking anytime soon.

"Okay then Pip, we won't talk about that. Let's talk about… Your friends, how are your friends at school?" He pondered a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't have any friends, well other than you Joe."

The hopeful look faded, he looked sad now. It wasn't my intention to make Joe sad; I don't want to worry anyone with what's wrong with my school life. I'd just be an even bigger burden on others. We didn't talk much after that, I finished my late dinner and he gathered my plate, wished me a good night, and started to leave my room. He stopped right before he closed the door.

"Oh and Pip, did you remember to say your prayers tonight?" He asked, I shook my head, "Well then, don't forget to."

He left after that, I finished the rest of the French homework and changed into my nightwear. I wondered for a long time before I fell asleep. Would praying stop my bullying problem? Would God give me a friend? It couldn't hurt to try.

I knelt down on the floor, placed my arms on the edge of my bed, closed my eyes, and put my head down as I gently whispered a prayer.

"God, it's me again. I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel, the nicest angel in heaven. Thank you, amen."

* * *

><p><strong> this is the first thing i've ever written for South Park. Its DamienXPip. I hope you like it, i hope Pip<strong>

**_isn't OOC. If i get reviews and people like it then i'll continue the story. If not then i'll take it down. Thank you for reading. Bye-Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Damien Thorn**_

Heaven and Hell always loathed one another, it's always been like that and it will never change. Yet, both worlds seemed to tolerate each other. Heaven and its angels never spoke or thought of the demons of hell, and said demons never neared the angel's domain and kept close to their own home. This silent truce kept things somewhat peaceful for several thousands of years. Of course, this balance between good and evil had to end eventually, fate made sure it ended.

_June sixth, 6:00 a.m._

The spawn of Satan was born. This unholy birth deeply worried the Angels of heaven. They feared the power the infant would someday have. They watched from the clouds as the boy grew stronger each and every day, they knew his rise was imminent. The Antichrist would rule the earth, and his father the fiery world below, it was the prophecy the angels dreaded the most. Heaven would be powerless and their armies outnumbered, if a war were to commence heaven would surely lose the battle. The only solution evident in the angel's eyes was to ignore the peace between the two worlds and kill the boy as soon as possible. It was the only way to prevent his rise, and keep their holy kingdom safe.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMIEN <strong>

It was dark, it was quiet, and I was asleep. I don't usually dream, when I close my eyes it's always just black and stars. That's how it was like tonight, but that's OK I like the black and stars. They're comforting, they're constant, and I like that, because most things in my life aren't constant.

I don't remember things from when I was little, just the things Mrs. Baylock told me. She said for the first five years of my life I lived on earth with adults who called themselves my _parents_. She told me that people kept trying to kill me, even my _parents _tried to kill me, because they knew who I really was. My father decided after that accident that he would raise me himself in hell with the help of Mrs. Baylock. When I was old enough he would send me up to earth to fulfill my birth right.

Sometimes when I don't see the black and the stars, I see the faces of the two adults who I once called "Mommy," and, "Daddy," but that's all I truly remember. I was only five then, it's been nine years, I know they're not my real parents. Now they're just faces.

I barely heard the knob to my front door turning; it was probably just nanny checking up on me, making sure I was sound asleep. Then I heard the crash, like thousand pound rocks had collapsed on my bed, and then the screaming. My eyes blinked open, and my body quickly sat upright in bed. The sight before my eyes confused me and scared me.

_What's going on?_

A man laid on his back a face of pure hatred, black eyes, and long pure white wings that curled behind his back. Mrs. Baylock jumped on top of the man, her glare was filled to brink with murder, her hands clasped tightly on his throat, squeezing.

_An angel, here in hell, why? _

I couldn't move I sat there like a stone watching the two attempting to kill each other.

"Run, Damien, Run!" Mrs. Baylock howled, for a second her eyes locked with mine. In those dead pine eyes I could see her warnings. My life was in danger.

I squirmed out of my bed and made a run for the door; I took a glance back and saw the man's face again. He looked too wicked to be considered anything holy. The man gripped roughly onto nanny's shoulders and threw her body against the walls of my bedroom. Her broken form crumpled onto the floor and a small pool of red started to trickle beneath her and soaked my feet. I tore my eyes away from nanny and glanced towards the hallway and made to run again, past the hall and down the stairs almost to the front door.

He caught me when my hands where mere inches from the knob. He pulled me back, away from the only escape and pushed me to the ground. The man laid his large legs atop of mine, and with one hand snatched my wrists in his tight grip holding my arms over my head. I closed my eyes and wished for him to go away. It was all I could do in my state. I was defenseless; I couldn't use my arms or legs to fight back. I heard rustling and clinking and slightly opened my eyes to see seven silver daggers lying beside my head.

My eyes snapped open, wide with terror. My body started convulsing wildly; whatever I did I couldn't shake him off of me. He lifted the first dagger up right over my chest.

"No! No! No!" I screamed, but I was ignored.

"Damien!" A different voice screamed this time; I looked towards the source of the sound, atop the stairs. Mrs. Baylock, she came running down and suddenly tackled the man to the floor.

I was free from him; I scrambled to my feet my body still unsteady. I kicked the seven daggers that lied on the floor as far away from my feet as possible and stumbled out of the door. If Mrs. Baylock hadn't attacked him when she did, that _angel_ would have slaughtered me. She always told me she would rather die than permitting harm to come my way, I guess she wasn't lying.

I ran for a long time, until the house was completely out of sight. Stopping to catch my breath, my lungs felt as if they had caught fire. I wasn't safe in hell, in my own home, where else could I go? The idea of possibly returning to earth popped into my head, I could stay just for a little bit until I was sure that hell was safe for me again, I'd leave before anybody found out who I was. Besides, what other choice do I have. I fell to my knees and dug my hands into the hot dirt beneath me, and closed my eyes. Forcing my mind to remember what my dad taught me about opening portals from hell to earth. Focusing entirely on fading from this world completely and into the next, and soon after my body complied and I spirited away.

* * *

><p>This was the part dad forgot to mention about traveling to earth, you literally fell from the fucking sky. I had no problem with falling, the sensation was nice the adrenaline pumping through your veins, it's better than any rollercoaster. Of course, I worried about the ground coming closer as the seconds passed.<p>

When my body collided with the snowy ground everything ached and throbbed with pure pain. I had no clue where I was, there was snow everywhere, on the ground and in the air. It's so cold, why is earth so cold? Hell was always hot, I loved the hot, but this is so different. I tried making fireballs with my hands to keep warm, but they wouldn't light. I was weak and it's freezing. My eyes were barely open, I fought to keep them open, but my eyelids felt so heavy I couldn't stay awake much longer. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the snow beside my waist was red. Blood leaked from inside me and onto the cold snow.

My head drooped down and my eyes closed. All I could see was black and stars.

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>

_9: 05 p.m._

Sister handed me a five dollar bill and sent me out to the market. She complained all evening over an upset stomach, and forced me to go find her a bottle of Ginger Ale to help relieve her pain. Before I left on my trip she called after me and said, 'Boy, you're not allowed back into this house until I get my damn drink!' If I wanted to sleep in my somewhat warm bed under thin covers tonight and not on the front yard I had to get her drink.

I was on my way home, clutching a small plastic bottle filled with a sweet yellow beverage in my arms. I walked slowly on the sidewalk underneath the streetlamps, I hated being outside when it was dark. Sister knew this, but I guess she ignored the fact. Every couple of seconds I would turn to glance behind me and then to both sides, checking in case anyone had targeted me as prey and was following me. Whenever someone walked nearby I sped up just a little bit until they passed and then I relaxed. I'm sure I look like a paranoid freak to anyone who happens to see me, but it feels as if any minute now I might run into Eric and he would beat me until I had a black eye and steal my Ginger Ale. The mere thought panicked me, and put my nerves on edge. Home was still a long ways away, and I was nearing Starks Pond maybe I could find a shortcut to my house past the pond. I couldn't stand being out here any longer. I dashed across the street and towards the snow covered floor that led to the pond.

I walked for awhile, the snow crumpled beneath my feet. I watched the unchanging white snow, and at the very edge of the pond saw a large black dot far from where I was at. Worry shook my body, as I pondered for a moment, was it a lost animal? What if it was ill and freezing to death? I could just leave it there, and it would mozst likely be dead by sunrise. My conscience scolded me for wanting to leave the poor creature behind, and pushed my legs into its direction. As I got closer the black animal became larger and larger, soon I realized it was no animal that lied broken on the snow, it was a boy.

The first thing that caught my eye was the blood. I had seen a lot of blood before, always my own; I had never seen someone else's though. It trickled from beneath his waist and tainted the snow all around him. He was injured.

I crouched down to get a closer look at him, the boy was clad completely in black, long ebony locks of hair fell across his face. He was about as old as me, but was rather taller than I. His complexion was so pale; he almost matched the snow he lied on.

He was perfect in my eyes; although he was wounded, the look on his face was beautiful and peaceful. My hands gently brushed strands of black hair out of his eyes.

" Are you my angel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I got 10 reviews that a lot more than I could have ever hoped for the first chapter. I GREATLY appreciate all the reviews; they all make my day beautiful! I would like to thank: <strong>

**HappyNoddleGIrl666, Mrs. FizzIngleTweakMcCormick, tmr, StyleLover555, Lupelie, makayla, Dani Dreadful, Scarlet Wolf, IAmYourSecondStalker, Zelda asto hylian capulet**

**Your reviews were all so wonderful! I hope everyone likes the second chapter. ****writing Damien is a challenge for me ( i hope he's not OOC, i've never written him before). If you've ever seen the OMEN, theres a huge part that is based off of it in here. Also if it helps the mood while reading this i suggest listening to " Ave Satani" and " The Piper Dreams" both are from the OMEN soundtrack. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took two days to write. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mark of the Beast**_

Pip gazed down at the pale boy on the snow. He looked so frail and harmless, as if at any moment he would shatter; his skin was cold to the touch. Pips eyes carefully watched the other boys slow and subtle movements. He was breathing, barely; each breath the pale boy took looked strained. An overwhelming crash of sympathy hit the British boy in his chest, and it ached.

_I can't leave him here, he would die. He needs me. _

The thought passed through his head, he would never be able to forgive himself if he just let the boy alone. Pip no longer hesitated, he placed the plastic bottle of Ginger Ale underneath his armpit, and his hands clasped tightly on the boys shoulders. Pip heaved and slowly began dragging the boy away from the frozen pond and in the direction of his own home. The boy was much heavier than he seemed, Pip struggling to move him each inch of the way. All the while a long trail of red followed them everywhere they went. Pip had to stop every few steps and brush snow over the leaking blood with his foot. He was very cautious making sure no one happened to be taking a late night stroll around Starks Pond and saw him dragging an unconscious body around. They would see the blood and get the wrong idea; god knows what his sister would do to him if that ever occurred.

Once they had arrived at Pips home, reality struck Pip like a lightning bolt. He cursed himself for doing something like this on impulse and not thinking things through first. How could he possibly get the boy inside without being noticed? The lights inside were still on, his sister was most likely still inside waiting for her 'damn drink.' He delicately placed the pale boy beside the wall of his house, the body slumped over slightly but he was still OK, and that was all that really mattered to Pip.

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to regain composure as he walked to his front door and quietly knocked. The door was opened by Joe, and once he saw Pip he embraced him and refused to drop the boy.

"Pip! What 'n god sakes have you been doing all this time? You had me worried." He said

He couldn't reply in an understandable sentence. He felt like a train wreck, if he were to help the pale boy Pip must lie to his only sincere friend. How he detested lying, but he was doing a lot of it lately, and always to poor Joe. Pip held up the bottle of Ginger Ale he had been keeping underneath his armpit.

"I know you've been fetching that for your dear sister, but why'd it take so long? 'Ave any trouble?" Joe inquired.

Pip shook his head and tried avoiding as much eye contact as possible, "J-just a lo-long line."

Joe looked Pip over and sighed as if giving up; he took the Ginger Ale from the Young Brits hands and carried it to the kitchen. He walked back out and towards the stairs, all the ways up.

"Your sisters already asleep, I'm heading upstairs now." He called down from the top of the stairs, "Are you going to sleep now Pip?"

"I'm not quite tired yet Joe, I'll just stay down here a whiles longer, Oh! And thank you for waiting for me."

"Whatever suits you, and it was no trouble at all, night."

"Night." Pip murmured in reply.

Pip waited and he listened. For the sound of Joe and Mrs. Joe's door to close, to hear his sisters quiet humming joined with Joes rather loud snoring, a sure sign that both were sound asleep. Pip rushed outside to find his pale boy in worse shape than before. His skin was now changing to an icy blue, his chest rising and falling a movement so small it was hardly even there. Pip towed the boy inside as quickly as his weak arms would allow. He made it into his room, and lucky for Pip the blood that leaked out of the pale boy had ceased.

An exhausted Pip hoisted the boy up onto his bed, and covered him with as many blankets as he could find laying around. He bundled the boy up in a warm little cocoon hoping he would be alright by Sunday morning. The British Boy collapsed on the floor afterwards; he curled up on the carpet and tried to dream. He felt good inside, knowing he helped someone who needed it. Tonight he was someone's angel.

* * *

><p><p>

**PIP**

Mrs. Joe always made Joe and I attend Church on Sundays. I didn't like it very much, mostly because she dressed me up in a little black suite that was always very uncomfortable. It was tight and made me feel tense all over. Joe's suite wasn't any better; it was just like mine only a few sizes larger.

Another reason I didn't like to attend church was because Eric and the others go to the same church. Every Sunday they would rip pages from the hymn pamphlet and toss it at the back of my head, they'd sing obnoxious songs during the sermon, and always tried to trip me when I walked down the aisles. At first it bothered me an awful lot, and I tried faking illness to get out of church on Sundays. Joe would let me stay home, but Mrs. Joe always saw right through me and pinched my ears and towed my sorry ass to the bathroom to get washed. She criticized me for not wanting to 'Welcome god into my life' and she called me, 'a devil worshipping imp.' Eventually I just got used to their constant teasing in church; it was nowhere near as bad as it was at school.

So there I was, listening to father Maxi preach about Eternal Damnation.

"If you don't accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior, your home will most surely be the lake of fire!" He bellowed, striking fear into all the children, "You must take communion, drink his blood and eat his flesh! I need to see more citizens of this town attending church and confessing their sins. Otherwise you're damned soul shall be cast away from heaven and Hell will be your eternal resting place!"

The sermon ended and people started to get up and leave. My sister's nails clawed into my arm and forcefully pulled me up out of my seat and yanked me towards father Maxi, Joe right behind us.

"Hello Father," She said as she shook his hand, "Fabulous sermon."

"Why thank you Mrs. Joe." He responded.

She glared at me, "I hope it teaches mischievous youths like this one here about how if you don't mind your elders and praise the lord every day the devil will be knocking on your door."

Father Maxi nodded.

"I just don't understand why he is such an unpleasant child; I raised him by hand ever since his parents passed on."

They continued this conversation for several minutes. She always talked bad about me, the father must think of me as some sort of demon child. I felt so awkward just standing there underneath the adults judging glares. Everyone thought I was all wrong.

* * *

><p><p>

After church Sister Dragged Joe and I all over town doing errands, as calls Sunday Tradition. We spent all day in town. We had finished her list of errands by early afternoon, but she refused to return home.

She kept complaining, 'you two men have me locked up inside that house all day and all week, I deserve a few hours outside of that prison to enjoy myself. I'm practically your slave cooking and cleaning while you both laze around!'

So we did as she pleased, we followed her around and kept our mouths shut while she strolled and looked about town. I felt at unease all day long, I was worried for the pale boy. I hadn't seen him since early morning, when he was still sleeping, a steady heartbeat inside his chest. I wondered how he was now, if he was OK. It was late afternoon, and I was anxious to get home and see him.

* * *

><p><p>

**Damien**

My eyes slowly blinked open, and everything I saw was so different. I didn't know where I was, it was a bedroom, but it wasn't mine. It was a white plain thing with bare walls and hardly any furniture in it other than a bed and counter. I found myself laying down in that bed and wrapped up in multiple blankets. Staring up at the ceiling, I tried to recall everything that happened before I ended up here. The angel, Mrs. Baylock, the daggers, the blood, and the snow, it was all a vivid memory.

I heard the noise that pulled me away from my thoughts. It was faint, but it rang clear in my ears. It was the sound of a door turning. I rushed to the bedside window and pressed my face against the cold glass. Squinting my eyes, I saw three shapes coming inside the house. My mind pondered theories as to why I was in their home. Had they kidnapped me? Trapped me in here and they were probably planning to harm me. I was vulnerable in my current state, still weak from yesterday's injuries.

I heard voices from downstairs, one female yelling and one male whispering. The next noise startled me, footsteps. Every second the sound increased, it was coming closer. I rewrapped myself in the cocoon of blankets and faked sleep. The door creaked as it opened and closed. The footsteps came towards the bed, and I peeked through my eyelashes. I saw him, a boy so slight he better resembled a girl. Golden hair that flowed to his shoulders, deep eyes, and a clear porcelain complexion, something in his appearance reminded me of something, a fuzzy memory.

The boy neared me and sat on the bed beside me, leaning over me, staring at me a curious look on his face. I felt soft fingertips against my cheek that brushed hair out of my face. It was a show of affection, something I wasn't accustomed to. My eyes snapped open and I know I startled him; his eyes were wide and frightened. My hand reached out and seized his arm, yanking him down to the bed and pushing him beneath me. Holding his arms down and pressing a hand against his mouth. He was terrified and looked ready to scream bloody murder.

I gave him my most menacing glare, "Scream," My voice filled with venom, "And I'll snap your neck."

He nodded, and I waited for the fear in his eyes to calm, his rapid breathing and jittery body soon also became still. I released his arms and his mouth, and climbed off of him. His eyes darted around everywhere and then locked with mine. He stared for a long time, looking me over, a nervous expression on his face.

"Who-who are you?" His quivering voice asked.

"Damien."

"Damien, I'm Pip."

I didn't know how to respond, I had to be cautious with him. If he found out who I was he would turn me in to the nearest church in a heartbeat. The less time I spent here the better. I turned to the window and made to open it, cold wind blowing in and chilling my bones. My teeth chattered, and I moaned in pain, the wind stung my open wounds. Pip noticed me trying to leave, and saw how I flinched at the cold.

"No." He said firmly, shutting the window, "I'm not letting you go, you're hurt."

I gave him a puzzled look, "It doesn't matter, and I can't stay here."

"My conscience would never forgive me if I let you go and something bad happened to you, "His eyes were sure, and his voice didn't falter.

"I can't stay here with you."

"Why? You don't trust me," I didn't trust him, but I didn't say it out loud, "I just want to heal you. Once you're healthy you can go anywhere you please."

I looked away from him; I _wanted _to trust him because there was something familiar about him. I peeked a look at his eyes, a deep set blue. I felt as if I had seen them before.

"I promise," I gave him a disbelieving look, and to try to assure me of his words he reached out for my hand and gently placed it in his. It was so soft, our hands intertwined for a moment and I quickly pulled away from him, "When I make a promise, I never ever break that promise."

_"No, I'd better stay here and fool around with Damien."_

I had a headache, forcing myself to recall that voice that in a way was similar to Pips voice. It was quiet and gentle. I gave pip another look, and finally I caved in and ignored my instincts.

"I'll stay."

A look of happiness spread onto his face, and he bounced onto my waist and held me in a tight embrace. I flinched in pain, he was squeezing my wound.

"Thank you! Thank you, Damien for trusting me! I won't let you down!" He noticed the hurt expression on my face and immediately released me, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I rubbed my side, and watched his excited expression. I had to make sure he was willing to always be loyal to me.

"But, if I am to stay. You have to allow me to do something first."

"Anything you please, Damien." He looked like he trusted me with his life, a stupid choice.

I neared him, our faces only a few inches apart. My hand reached towards his hair and clamped down on the back of his neck, the mark would barely be noticed here, it would be beneath the hair. I squeezed, straining myself to spark a fire in my hands. Pip gazed at me with a nervous look, and then he felt it, the burning and agonizing pain. He opened his mouth to scream, and I pressed my hand over his mouth and muffled his cry. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his breathing became ragged.

The mark was completed so I let him go. He stared at me fearfully. He touched the back of his neck, and felt the scar, the three curved sixes that all touched in the center.

"You-you branded me?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded, "I had to."

He bared my number now. I took a hold of his wrists and pulled him close our eyes met again.

"You're mine now."

* * *

><p><strong>It's Finally done! I've had a lot to do lately, but i made time to write this chapter this weekend. I hope its good, and i hope i didn't dissapoint any of my readers. Also i'd like to thank angelgirl 158, Luna's moon1100, zelda asto hylian capulet, J.E McCormickGal, IAmYourSecondStalker, and Mrs. FizzyTweakMcCormick for reviewing on chapter two! <strong>

**All reviews make me smile, no matter how short. I'm hoping for 7 reviews for this chapter, don't let me down guys! Thank you also to everyone who reads my writings! Also i'm kinda brain dead for the next chapter, anyone have any ideas PM me! **

**Bye you guys, see you soon! i lurves chu! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**We're Going To Be Friends**_

After the disappearance of the young Antichrist, it seemed as if everything in Hell had fallen apart, including their leader. The demons searched far and wide for their prince but found nothing, it was as if he had never been. All hope that the boy would ever return alive was slim. The Angels in Heaven took great delight in the chaos they had caused in Hell, and immediately took advantage and began planning an invasion to destroy said plain of existence. The Angels knew Damien had survived the first attack, the only problem in their plan was the fact that the boy was only missing, not dead. No one knew where he could possibly be, and the only thing that could ruin their preparations would be if the Demons found him before they did.

The most horrifying thing to happen to hell after the disappearance of Damien was the fact that The King of all that is evil had no idea how to cope. Satan had been torn to shreds and had collapsed onto the flowery pink couch in his living room in complete dismay. His most loyal demons were too frightened to see their lord in such a shockingly vulnerable state. Mrs. Baylock was the only inhabitant of hell who dared to try and comfort Satan. She sat on the pink couch a box of tissues in her lap, Satan sitting beside her loudly blowing his nose and wiping away an endless amount of tears. He threw the used tissue on the carpet among many other snot covered tissues, and reached for a new one. Mrs. Baylock couldn't help but feel awkward, as she gently patted her Masters quivering back and murmured soothing words.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We'll find him safe and sound." She cooed.

"B-but B'aalock! What if he is all alone, cold and hungry! Who will help him?" He cried, blowing his nose once more.

"Oh, don't think like that! I've known Damien for several years; he's a strong boy that's how you raised him. He'll be perfectly fine." She doubted most of her words, remembering the incident that happened nine years ago the last time Damien had lived on earth.

"My baby, my precious little boy!," Satan continued to sob uncontrollably, none of Mrs. Baylocks attempts at comforting was helping at all, "He's gone, those damn Angels wanted him dead! They wanted to take my child away from me!

She sighed and got up off the couch, dropping the box of tissues on the floor. She pinched the bridge of her nose and gave her master a long and tired look.

"Satan, look at you... You've got to end this Pity Party. Crying over your missing son isn't going to bring him back any sooner! You have got to stop acting like such a whiny little bitch and start pulling yourself together!"

Satan looked up at her, one of his most loyal servants. The one who he had trusted to care for his only son, if it had not been for her his son would have no longer existed. B'aalock was right; he had to bring order to hell and do all in his power to find his son. He brushed the tears in his eyes away, and tried to calm down his shaky breaths. The Devil got up off the couch and crushed Mrs. Baylock against his red chest in a massive hug.

"Thank you B'aalock… You always know just what to say!"

"You're welcome Sir, just please release me!" She coughed, He dropped her and she slowly regained her composure.

Later that afternoon in Hell, Satan called Mrs. Baylock into his throne room. When she arrived, she was accompanied by her black dog that constantly followed her wherever she went. Satan immediately remembered how Damien would play in this very room with said dog for hours when he was just a little boy, the memory almost made him cry again.

Satan quietly sniffled, "B'aalock I have a very important task for you."

"Of course Master." She responded.

"As you know, all of the demons have looked for my son through every crevice of Hell, But none of them have looked beyond."

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit puzzled.

"What I mean is once I taught my son an incantation to take him to Earth. Honestly, I don't completely trust the other demons to go to earth. So I am imploring you to go up there and look for Damien."

"I'd be honored."

Shortly after that conversation, Mrs. Baylock had left for earth with her dog. A large weight had been lifted from Satan's shoulders, he completely trusted B'aalock to find his beloved son. With her looking, Damien would soon be back to Hell where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>

_Monday Night_

I thought I was rather tolerant to pain, after all the years of being kicked around at school and thrown inside of lockers, but I've never experienced a pain like this. This burning sensation, that only seemed to increase as the seconds slowly ticked by. My hands clamped tightly on the back of my neck, shutting my eyes, I squeezed but the stinging only continued. Just as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"Through Christ our Lord, Amen." My sister finished saying grace. The aching that spread through the back of my neck, it was as if it was never there. My fingers gingerly brushed against the area feeling the scar Damien had left.

Sister served me a plate of mixed vegetables and chicken breast; I looked down at it, moving around peas and miniature carrots with my fork, I wasn't terribly hungry.

"Ma'am." I said to my sister directing her and Joe's attention to me, "May I please eat my dinner in my room tonight."

"No Pip! This is dinner time, which means we eat together as a family!" She scolded me, immediately I looked away and continued toying with my food.

"Oh love I don't think it's a problem that Pip eats alone tonight," Joe interjected earning a scowl from my sister, "As long as he doesn't make a mess and washes his own dishes afterwards."

My sister sighed and excused me to my room. I gave Joe a grateful smile and left the kitchen, and began walking up the stairs. As I passed a cross, my sister hung up when we first moved in, the stinging on the back of my neck returned. I rushed towards my room, and once the cross was out of sight, the pain ceased, just like before. As I entered my room I pondered how suddenly the pain came to me and how it stopped. I walked towards my bed, where Damien sat quietly on my bed skimming through a little black book. Once he noticed me sitting on the bed, he tossed the book on the floor. He was reading The Bible. I handed him the plate and he quickly took it tossing bits of vegetables into his mouth.

"Why were you reading The Bible?" I asked.

"Bored, its garbage." He responded, his voice in a monotone. Damien wasn't very social with me; so far he only ever talked in short sentences.

I sat there beside him, holding my chin in the palm of my hand, a content smile on my lips. As I watched him slowly pick pieces of chicken apart and eat them. Sometimes it was too hard to hide my joy, now that I knew that God was actually listening to my prayers. God actually answered one of my prayers, and I couldn't be more grateful. Damien was my angel and in my eyes he was perfect in every way.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMIEN <strong>

_Tuesday Afternoon_

I was so bored locked up in this dull little house with only one other person to talk to. When I was bored in Hell dad would let me torture the souls of the damned, now I had no one to tear to shreds to satisfy my boredom. Now when I'm bored often I ripped pages out of the Bible and made origami out of them. I knew it annoyed Pip whenever I did that, but he never said anything. Today even making origami was becoming tedious. I threw the book away and decided to lay down on the bed beside Pip and watch him read.

"Hey." I called quietly.

"Yes." Pip replied, smiling.

"Read to me." I commanded.

Pip gazed down at me a puzzled look on his face, a second later he complied flipping to the beginning of the book.

"Chapter one: My father's family name being Pirrip, and my christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit…"

I closed my eyes as Pip read his book. I liked the way he read to me; his tone was quiet and gentle. There was a soft English accent in his voice, and his blue eyes squinted a bit as he concentrated on the small print. I closed my eyes as he continued to read to me, inside the black I could see a very beautiful woman's face, and then I heard a voice.

_'What's the matter Damien? It's just a church, that's all, what's the matter?'_

"And could see no signs of him. But, now I was frightened again, and ran home with-out stopping." Pip finished the first chapter and I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Keep reading."

Pip did as I asked, and I listened intently to his rather unique voice, that made me feel at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>

_Wednesday afternoon_

I desperately wanted to clean Damien's wounds, a constant fear ran through my head that they would get infected and his condition would worsen. My angel would fall under the shadow of death and leave me all alone again. The only reason I hadn't cleaned him earlier is because he completely refused to the idea, telling me he would be alright. I knew he was a powerful and heavenly creature that could possibly heal himself, but doubt lingered in my mind. So today I prepared myself with a clean white rag, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, and several bandages; I wouldn't allow him to say no. When I walked into my room, I found Damien on my bed reading ahead in _Great Expectations_. When he noticed all of my medical supplies he gave me a puzzled look.

"What's all that for?" He asked setting the book down beside him.

"Well Damien, I can see you really enjoy that book." I remarked, avoiding his question and distrustful gaze.

I dropped everything I held in my arms onto the bed, and looked my angel directly in his dark emerald eyes.

"Damien, please I implore you, allow me to clean your wounds. I'm worried about you, I don't care that you say you'll be alright. Even if you have some sort of healing power, it doesn't matter just let me do this one thing, for my peace of mind at least."

"Hell no." He gave me a long hard look a frown on his lips, "besides why would a creature like me be blessed with healing powers."

I didn't ask about his second statement, I guess not all angels had that gift. I neared the noirette and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from me." He said coldly while brushing my hand away.

"Please, Damien, please. " Placing my hand back on his shoulder, the way I had done before. His glare was harder than stone, but this time he allowed my hand to linger. His emerald eyes softened, and there was something in them I had never seen before _sympathy_?

He gave a long sigh, "Fine, you can do whatever you want I don't care anymore."

"Thank you Damien."

I kneeled down on the floor and delicately touched the side of Damien's waist, his body instantly tensed and he flinched.

"OK, so this is where it hurts." I lowered my gaze too embarrassed to look my angel in the eyes when I asked him this question, "Could you- would you mind taking off your shirt?"

"Whatever." He replied I peeked up at Damien pulling his black shirt off. Once it was off he threw it to the floor and looked down at me with a small smile on his face, "You're staring."

"Am I? " I asked my cheeks flashing red.

Damien's skin was rather pale, but nowhere near as light as it was the first time I saw him, that fact made me happy it meant he was slowly healing. Once again I touched the side of his waist, Damien cringed, and I almost pulled away completely. His skin was so hot; it burned my fingertips at the slightest touch. There on his side was a large purple bruise and in its center a red scrape that once leaked blood. I poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto the white rag and held it close to his injury.

"OK, now this might sting a little," I murmured, when he heard that warning his body started to tremble making my task more difficult, "Stay still."

I pressed the rag against his skin and he yelped, moving away from the rag and glaring daggers at me.

"Pip, you French piece of shit that fucking hurt!" He snapped.

It was painful to see my angel look at me with so much disdain in his eyes, I could handle everyone at school treating me like shit, and I could take all the insults they threw at me. But listening to my Damien be so angry at me, it broke a chord in me. I couldn't take that from him.

"Well maybe if you had stayed still like I told you to it wouldn't have hurt so much!" I yelled back a second later.

My sudden outburst shocked both of us; we were silent staring at each other, instantly I regretted snapping at him I felt so ashamed. I regained my composure by whispering an apology and gently placed the rag against Damien's injury, he didn't move away he stayed still watching me, trying to analyze me with those perplexing green eyes.

"All it took for you to stand up for yourself was for someone to call you French?" Damien asked with an amused tone.

"No," I responded while wrapping the bandages around his waist. I was glad he was no longer angry at me, "I'm used to people calling me that, but not _you_. I only care about _your_ opinion of me."

"Oh."

When I finished wrapping the bandages, I glanced at my angel.

"I'm done." I got up off my knees and started cleaning the mess.

"Thanks… Pip," He called, I was gathering all of my supplies but turned to look at him before leaving the room, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p><strong>DAMIEN <strong>

_Thursday 3:00 a.m., the Devils Hour_

Leaning over the side of the bed, I peered down at the sleeping figure on the floor. Pip was cold, no don't from his constant shivering. Pip was so selfless, without hesitation giving me his bed to sleep on, leaving him with only a thin blanket to keep warm. Since Tuesday night I haven't been able to sleep right, sometimes I just sat in bed till my eyelids grew heavy, and then other times I watched Pip sleep. I watched him tremble from the cold in his house and clutch at his blanket for warmth. He looks so calm asleep, and the slow movement of his chest and soft breathing would lull me to sleep. I guess I've become so used to Pip just being there, reading to me tending to my injuries. In a way I enjoyed his company.

I folded my hands and placed my chin on them, something in my stomach ached. I brushed it off; telling myself that the most I could ever feel for this kind British boy was pity for his misfortunate life. The son of the Devil wasn't capable of feeling compassion for another person, at least that's what others always told me. Without thinking, my hand reached down and held onto Pips shoulder shaking him until I saw him stir in his sleep.

"Hey Pip, wake up." I whispered.

His eyes blinked a few times, they were barely open. He tossed and turned and finally he sat on his back looking up at me. His deep blue eyes were hazed, his mouth opened slightly. He was still half asleep.

" D-Damien?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

I yanked his arm, "Shut up, and just get up here."

He gave me a puzzled look, but said no more and started climbing into bed. He almost stumbled and fell on his way up, but I caught him and pulled him the rest of the way up. I scooted over on the bed and left him a space to sleep. Lifting the blankets and covering his frame with them. My head rested on the pillow as Pip made himself comfortable; the aching in my stomach it was gone. I closed my eyes attempting to sleep, then I heard Pips voice, it was barely a whisper, but just loud enough for me to hear.

"Damien."

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Thank you."

He held my hand at that moment, he was so cold.

"Pip you're freezing!"

"I know, but you're so warm."

I squeezed his hand, and scooted towards him until we were mere inches apart. He smiled at my sudden act of compassion, closing the tiny gap between the two of us and wrapping his arms around my sides. I winced, but I didn't pull away from his grasp like I usually would. I waited for his tired blue eyes to close and once they did I closed mine. That night, for the first time in a long time I dreamt, I didn't just see black and stars. I saw a party with children who played with games and toys, and I saw a man and woman protectively holding a child- holding me.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMIEN! i updated today for a very special antichrists birthday! this is the longest chapter and hardest chapter i've written so far. i kept writing and rewriting until i thought it was perfect. Sorry if Damien is a bit ( a lot!) out of character. i kind of wanted to show how he changes and how Pip and Damiens relationship changes over time. gosh i fail. wow i got more reviews than i expected to! I am grateful to all my readers, the people that fave and alert this story! <strong>**i'd like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers on this chapter. Ok this time my target goal is 9, next update will be when i reach that goal. Mkay, loves. **

**cCormickGal - wow im glad you like the " awesomeness" of my writing, HappyNoddleGirl66 - Glad you loved it, Pips sister IS a bitch thats why she only has one line in this, Luna's moon1100 - No, Pip is Damiens bottom bitch & Damien is his Pimp, Erika Kensuke - Glad you love it!, Lupelie - wow my glad you liked the whole flippy thing i'm doing, i started doing it by accident lol, and yea how DARE i make you like pip in this, Random Stranger - the wait is over! for now.. hehe, Dude - i'll try to make more as soon as possible, Roseabel17 - Fear not, i'm making more! **

**OK thanks for reading/ reviewing i hope you liked this chapter i made it extra long cuz i haven't updated in awhile. * blows kiss to screen* GOODBYE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wreak Of The Day**_

Mrs. Baylock had spent a few short hours preparing for her trip up to Earth, in a small black bag that hung on her shoulder she had packed a few supplies and around her neck there was an inverted cross she kept for protection. Leaving the room and walking down a long corridor that led to her master's chambers, she gently petted the black beast that strolled beside her. Satan sat on his thrown ordering several higher class demons to stand guard at the main gates of Hell to keep watch out for the angels when Mrs. Baylock entered the room with her dog. Satan had dismissed the others and handed her a long list of different locations he thought his son would be; she peered down at the list; the very first city was _Fulham, England_. Satan waved his hand in the air summoning a dark portal, the old woman stepped through the gateway and arrived unharmed in a large grassy field.

She walked with her dog for a long time until they reached a lonely bus stop by the highway, there they sat and waited, just a few moments before sunset a bus parked on the side and opened its doors to her. She ambled towards it and quietly thanked the man behind the wheel; the man peered over her back and saw the black dog echoing her footsteps.

He held out his hand and in a firm tone said, "Sorry ma'am animals aren't allowed on the bus."

"Really? Oh, well would you allow me to say goodbye to the animal before leaving... He's very dear to me." She responded.

The man nodded, and Mrs. Baylock turned to look at the animal, she crouched down and lovingly stroked behinds its ears. The animal sadly whined, as if it knew it was going to be abandoned by its owner. She petted it some more, until the impatient bus driver honked his horn.

"Good-bye old boy, I'll see you very soon." She murmured and with those words she pulled her hand away from the dog and boarded the bus finding a seat in the very back. From her window she saw the animal sitting there on the dirt road, she looked at it as the bus drove away.

Once the dog was out of sight, she glanced at the bus, it was fairly empty and very quiet so from her little black bag she pulled out the crumpled list her master had given her earlier that day and skimmed through it. Some of the cities Satan thought his son would be were _Rome, Italy; Chicago, Illinois; Washington DC; _and at the very end of the list was a town called _South Park, Colorado_. Mrs. Baylock found the name peculiar but brushed the feeling off, somehow having a feeling she would find Damien long before the list was done. She folded the list and put it back inside the bag and pulled out a book to read to keep her occupied for the rest of the trip.

She asked to be dropped off right outside of Chicago and the bus driver complied opening the sliding doors. Mrs. Baylock stepped off the bus, and smiled slightly at the sight of the beautiful black animal patiently waiting there for her. The bus drove away, out of sight while the two walked on.

"Don't worry old boy," She spoke to the animal, stroking its chin, "We're going to find Damien."

* * *

><p><strong>DAMIEN<strong>

_Friday Morning 7:40 a.m._

I always had my own room, and always slept in my own bed by myself ever since I was little; so it was strange waking up in the morning next to Pip. He was still sound asleep his arms draping over my waist and legs entangled with mine. His head rested lazily on my arm, long strands of messy blond hair tickled my face. I moved my head away slightly, looking at the window its blinds pulled down blocking sunlight from the room; then at the pile of clothes laid out neatly on Pips table; and at the clock standing on the tiny bedside counter its bright red numbers read _7: 45_. I turned my gaze back towards Pip poking his cheek with my fingers, but he didn't budge. I gave an exasperated sigh and smacked the back of his head roughly with my palm; finally he responded untangling his body from mine and latching a hand to his head, moaning in pain.

"Owww…" He whimpered, slowly blinking awake and looking up at me with those hazy blue eyes, "Damien?"

"I'm sorry," Guilt flooded all over me and that familiar aching in my chest returned; I reached a hand out, gently rubbing his head, "its 7:45… you wouldn't wake up."

He just laid there, calmly looking back at me rubbing his eyes. It took awhile for the panic to register in his face and for him to scramble out of bed tearing his clothes off. For some reason I couldn't look away from Pip as he dressed himself; his frame was so pale and thin, his ribs almost showing through his stomach. Pip never looked so vulnerable. As he pulled a pair of shorts up his two skinny legs, my eyes travelled up and spotted a large purple bruise in the middle of his torso. Pip turned and glanced over at me, noticing my stare, his cheeks flooded pink and hands trying to cover his bare chest. Slowly I lifted myself off the bed walking towards him, pressing my fingers against his cool discolored skin. It felt rough, nothing like his hands that I once held. We stood there together for what felt like a long time, I tore my eyes away from the wound and gazed up at him, I felt him shiver at the worried look in my eyes.

"Who did this to you?" I asked my voice tense. He didn't respond, only looking away. I repeated the question, "Who did this to you Pip?"

This time he answered, "Eric Cartman," I was about to ask who that was, but apparently Pip wasn't done listing out his tormentors, "Craig Tucker, Token Black, and Clyde Donovan."

"What the hell." Was my genius reply, I knew Pip got picked on but I didn't think it was this bad. All the kids from his school must join together and beat him up. Anger rushed through me, I never wanted to just _murder_ someone before as much as I did right now. I can't understand how people can damage someone so _kind_.

Pip moved away from me finishing pulling on his shirt and buttoning his red blazer. Sitting on the bed, slipping on his shoes he very calmly said, "It doesn't matter what they do to me, I-I'm not angry at anyone. Damien… you shouldn't worry."

_Of course I should fucking worry!_

"Why don't you fight? Why don't you hit them back?"

"Because… there's a lot, and they-they're bigger than me." He whimpered, never meeting my eyes.

"Then you have to hit them _harder_." I snapped

"I- I won't do it Damien!" He replied, miserably looking up at me with those deep set blue eyes I've grown so fond of, damn why did it _burn_ to see him sad. I sat beside him awkwardly patting his back, the way Mrs. Baylock used to do when I was little.

"Why?" I asked.

Pip placed his head on my shoulder, rubbing his eyes and giggling at my apparently_ ridiculous_ question, "In spite of everything, I still believe people are really good at heart"

"That's stupid." I blurted out.

"Damien, you're so young yet so cynical! I really think everyone deserves a second chance," He turned his head grinning at me poking my stomach with his finger, "I found the good inside you, I'm sure I can find the good inside them too."

Pip left the bed, grabbing his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now, goodbye Damien." Pip smiled, closed the door, and left. I didn't want him to stop smiling.

_I won't let them hurt what's mine_

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>

_Friday Afternoon 3:36 p.m._

Sometimes I tried walking proudly, holding my head high, but whenever I tried someone knocked me down and I went back to slumping my shoulders and hiding my face. Dragging my tired feet against the grass I walked towards home waiting for Eric and the other boys to appear, I just wanted to get it all over with. Much to my dismay they appear right on time cornering me into a nearby tree.

"Good day Gentlemen."

Token spat on my cheek laughing with his friends as I pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned the spot. I chuckled quietly along with them, although I knew they were laughing at me.

"That's very good Token." I complimented.

"God someone shut him up!" Clyde groaned at the sound of my voice.

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my chest, my vision blurred but I could still see Eric's large frame standing over me. I was knocked against the tree bark, my body crumpled to the floor. I pressed my hands against my stomach; my eyes widened when I looked down and saw them coated with blood and dirt. I could hear their laughter echoing louder inside my ear drums. Soon enough, the unbearable sound faded into the background, as Damien's voice was the only clear thing I could hear.

_'You have to hit them harder.'_

I closed my eyes and repeated the events of this morning in my mind, picturing his face and his voice, it was all so clear as if he was right there in front of me. I could see Damien gripping my wrist, pulling me up to my feet, and holding my chin in his burning hands.

_'I'm not letting them hurt you anymore._' My imaginary angel whispered he directed my attention to a fallen branch lying calmly on the floor, _'fight back.'_ He commanded.

I looked up at him, then at my tormentors who were currently distracted. I rushed towards the branch and held the weapon in front of me. Finally they noticed me, slowly approaching them with the branch in hand a nervous look in my eyes. Eric Cartman was the first to start bursting out with laughing and soon enough the others joined in, I must look silly. Eric stepped closer towards me, only inches away giving me a look that would normally make me cower behind a bush with fear but I could feel Damien's presence somehow making me feel brave.

"What are you gonna do with that Pipsqueak?" He mocked, "Are you gonna hit me?"

"Please don't make me hit you." I begged.

"Come on, you pussy! I dare you to hit me!" He screamed.

"He's not gonna do it dude, just leave him alone." A muffled voice called.

"Shut up Kenny!" Eric retorted.

_'Hit him Pip, Hit him now!'_ Imaginary Damien Screamed.

I shut my eyes, all these different voices thundering in my ears. No matter the situation I just couldn't seem to drop my ideals. The branch slipped from my hands, and I was vulnerable again, my guardian angels presence was gone, he gave up on me. I was alone.

"I knew it," He sneered, "He wouldn't hurt a fly"

Eric pushed me against the tree bark, splinters poking into my back and neck; I winced when he roughly pulled on my hair. After the first few moments of pain, I couldn't feel anything at all, everything around me was numb, my expression vacant. It was a strange blessing, but I happily received it. I could still see them though, staring at me shock on all of their faces.

"The fuck is this?" Eric remarked, dropping me on the floor and slowly backing away, "Guys! Look, he's convulsing!"

"I don't care. Can we just leave, I'm gonna miss Red Racer."

"No one cares about your faggy little show Craig!"

"I never miss Red Racer asshole!"

I didn't know it at the time, but my body was trembling all over, my head twitching my eyes wide and empty, a horrid sight. I didn't understand what came over me, but then I heard the voice.

_'I'm not letting anyone hurt you.' _A familiar voice called inside my head.

_ 'Damien?'_

Then I had no control over my own limbs, I was standing up again and I took a step forward and they all backed away, shock replaced with fear.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Token asked.

"It's just some stupid trick," Cartman said, "He's too much of a pussy to fight back."

_'Damien! Stop, Please!'_

_ 'Are you gonna fight back?'_

_'No!'_

_'I don't have a choice then!'_

My forced glare met his eyes, and Eric's mocking expression changed in an instant, his thick body fell to the floor hands' rushing to his head ripping out clumps of brown hair off, screaming at the top of his lungs. Eric's fingernails clawed down his face until he leaked with blood. A sinister grin curved on my lips and I turned my glare to the other boys.

"Help me! Make it stop! It's burning, it's burning! It hurts! Help! Make it stop! Please!" The horrible shrieking only continued.

"Shove it up your ass, you motherfucking worthless cocksucker!" I internally shuddered, while my outer voice loudly screamed at the body on the floor.

_'Damien! Stop hurting him!' _

_ 'No Pip He hasn't suffered enough.''_

_'I don't want this, please!'_

_ '…'_

_'Damien?'_

_ 'Fine.'_

It was like having something sucked away from me by a vacuum, there was an empty feeling, a rush of blood to my head, I fell once again but this time I felt it; the rough dirt scraping my knees, my hands holding my aching stomach, and the world around me spinning into focus. I finally had control of my own limbs again; I glanced up and saw four pairs of eyes staring down at me terrified. I couldn't understand how an angel a being so pure could possibly cause so much pain and fear in these boys. My eyes were hazed over, but I could still see a beaten and bruised Eric slowly rise from the grass sniffing quietly, tears streaming down the cuts on his face. He looked horrified when I met his brown eyes; he loudly bawled and ran in the other direction followed by my other tormentors. I felt so sick, the need to vomit arose but I held it back in my throat; the only solace I had was to pull my knees close and bury my head in them.

"Hey, are you OK?" A voice asked.

I looked up my cheeks red, and eyes welling with tears. I saw a blond boy with an orange hood holding a hand out for me to take. I should have smiled at the kind gesture and accepted his help, but I was paranoid and didn't trust most people especially Kenny McCormick he was friends with my bullies. So my response was a high pitched shriek and both hands shooting up in front of me as a shield. He crouched down so we were at the same eye level; I was never this close to Kenny before

He chuckled," I'm not gonna hurt you."

I hesitated for a moment and decided to lower my arms and look at the boy in front of me; His thin frame was clad in an orange parka that didn't seem to fit him right, long messy blond locks of hair falling over his face, blue eyes that sparkled whenever sunlight hit them, and the kindest smile my eyes had ever seen.

"My names Kenny, Your name is Pip right?" He asked his hand still extended towards me.

"I know your name." I murmured, avoiding his eyes and slowly taking his hand. His touch was hot, and his hands coarse, but I didn't mind much.

He immediately pulled us up off the floor and in a daze I stumbled onto him; I steadied myself by gripping onto his shoulders. He laughed again that silly grin never leaving his face; I winced slightly when my lower waist was enclosed in his arms. A devious look lit up his eyes.

"My, my Pip not that I mind at all, but don't you think we're going a bit too fast for the first date?"

"I'm sorry Kenny, please don't hit me!" I yelled, ripping myself away from him.

"Hit you? I never hit you before… why would I start now?" He replied with a hint of confusion.

Kenny was one of my tormentors; at least I thought he was. I tried recalling last Friday when I tried to escape my daily beating after school; Craig tugged on my hair and dragged me to the cement, Token held down my arms and Clyde my legs while Cartman mercilessly beat the crap out of me. What _did_ Kenny do during all of this, if I remembered correctly he never laid a hand on me. Not just last Friday, but all of the times my tormentors hunted me down either Kenny tried to talk them into leaving me be or watched on with a guilty look in his eyes.

An embarrassed look crossed my face, "You never did hurt me before, did you?"

"Never."

Conversation ceased to flow from the two of us; the seconds felt like hours and I just stood there trying to pretend the other boy didn't exist.

"Hey, did you know that for every awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Kenny randomly stated.

"Then we must have had a lot of gay babies." I replied calmly, I didn't realize what I said or how stupid I sounded until I heard Kenny burst out laughing.

"You're one crazy little fuck Pipi, you know that right?" Kenny laughed, patting my back. I shuddered at his touch and shyly nodded. He reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly inside his own, "Can I walk you home?"

"OK, uh thank you."

"No problem at all." He led me along the streets, openly holding my hand, not trying to hide when people walked by and saw us; it felt nice not having people being ashamed of me.

Although the times I've seen Kenny with his group of friends at lunch or in the hallway he was always the most quiet one, always observing his surrounding and only talking when spoken to directly. I was expecting conversation between us to be strained, but he was an open book, he never stopped talking and I didn't mind one bit. He told me about his home, his siblings, classes, and plans he had with Stan and Kyle. I intently listened to everything he had to say, mostly because he always had something interesting to add to our chat and partly because he refused to remove his hood which muffled his speech a bit. Once in awhile he stopped talking about himself, and asked me a few random questions which I always gave a short vague reply, I never did like talking about myself.

"You know," He said while we were walking on my street, "What you did to Cartman today was really cool."

"You think so? I think I really hurt him." I replied feeling sick to my stomach again.

"Don't worry he'll get over it," He tried calming my nerves by gently rubbing his fingers against mine; I still couldn't believe he refused to let go of my hand during this entire walk, "How did you do it anyways?"

"I don't know… I felt like I couldn't control anything I said or did, but I knew exactly what I was doing; I could see it all happen." I tried to explain though I must have been confusing him.

"Sounds like you've got a demon." He said calmly, leaving me to ponder what he meant. I knew Damien was behind the incident but he's the answer to my prayers, he isn't evil.

Kenny dragged me to my front door, and finally let go of my hand; I had gotten so used to it I sort of missed its warmth. I turned, pulled the keys out of my pocket, and was about to open the door but stopped and glanced back at Kenny's retreating form. I gave a deep sigh, walked away from the door and towards the blue eyed boy.

"Hey Kenny!" I called," Thanks for being so kind to me!"

Kenny immediately returned to my side, his hand reaching towards me but this time it tousled my hair, and I giggled at the loving gesture.

"Us blondes got to stick together."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Pip… do you wanna come over to my place tomorrow?"

Kenny's question caught me by surprise, and I gave him a shocked expression. I felt frozen for a moment, but sparked back to life and quietly agreed. Kenny messed with my hair again and then left, I just stood there until he was completely out of sight. A stupid grin spread on my lips, as I entered the house, being around that boy made me so_ happy_. Knowing I get to see him tomorrow made me feel like I was walking on air.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMIEN<strong>

I had seen Kenny a few times in hell, but I never approached him. When I was about nine years old, I remember my dad thought I was developing antisocial disorder and for a short time he would schedule play dates for Kenny and I. Apparently in his head if two kids are the same age, and you lock them in a room together they'll become instant best friends. Kenny didn't do much the few days I got to know him, just ate all our food and lazed around on my couch watching TV. Worst of all he was a fucking pervert and tried to rape me whenever he got the chance. Once my dad realized I was enduring the hours spent with that boy instead of enjoying them, he stopped inviting Kenny back to our house. I couldn't have been happier. I was hoping I'd never have to cross paths with him again, but unfortunately we did and in the worse way possible. I'd recognize Kenny McCormick anywhere, it was pretty easy too all you had to look for was that trademark orange parka and shit-eating grin.

Seeing _my_ Pip walk hand in hand with that perverted asshole made me feel as if everything inside of me was being set on fire, what made things worse was that Pip actually looked _happy_ to be in Kenny's company. I wish I could have heard what they were saying, both blondes were smiling and laughing; I don't think I've ever seen Pip that happy when he was around me. I only wanted him to be happy when he was with me, although I knew I was being selfish. I gritted my teeth, and balled my hands into tight fists trying to stop myself from conjuring up fireballs to throw at that poor piece of shit. I watched Kenny mess up Pips hair, but the British boy didn't seem disturbed by this at all his smile only grew wider. Once the horror show was over and I could hear Pips footsteps hurriedly climbing up the stairs I tried to calm down my obvious anger and possible jealousy. Pip threw his door open, practically skipping inside his room he was glowing.

"Oh Damien! I have the most wonderful news!"

"What?"

He sat down beside me on the bed and started explaining about how he first met Kenny in the park and how kind he was to him. That they walked home, and talked for what seemed like hours. I tried listening to his story pretending I was fascinated by this so called _angel_ he met today.

"The best part is that he asked me to visit his house tomorrow! I can't wait to see him again, isn't this great!"

"I don't think you should go." I blurted out.

"Why not?" Pip asked, confused.

"I don't… trust him."

"I can't believe this," Pip responded in a low voice, a hurt look on his face, "I finally made a real friend and you hate him."

"It's not that…" I tried to lie, "I just..."

_I thought we were friends…_

_I don't want to share you…_

_I want to be the only one who can make you happy… _

God knows how awkward the situation would have gotten if I ever said any of those things aloud. I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder and he scooted away from it, damn that was cold. I wondered why I kept fucking up today, I'm sure Pip is mad at me because of what I did at the park and now because of my comment on his new_ friend_. Even when I tried to help or protect him, he found a way to make me feel like crap. Pip refused to talk to me for the rest of the afternoon; later on he just dumped a plate of fish sticks on my lap and quietly started working on his homework. I really wanted him to read _Great Expectations_ out loud to me, we only ever got to read to _chapter 14_ together. He knows I've already read ahead to _chapter 27_, but it's not the same I like it when he reads to me, I just wanted to hear his annoying and adorable voice.

Instead of taking the fault for all of this, I decided to blame Kenny. It was a lot easier.

I swear next time I see that asshole I'll kill him 'till his lives run out.

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>

_Saturday 1:27 p.m._

Maybe I only wanted to go to Kenny's house because I knew it was making Damien mad. Last night I refused to share a bed with the noirette and slept on the floor. This morning I woke up early just to take a long hot shower and get dressed in my second nicest clothes (I wasn't going to wear my church clothes to a friend's house, I'd look queer). Damien looked on from the bed as I brushed my wet blond hair and tied it in a neat pony tail. He murmured a goodbye, and I slammed the bedroom door in reply. Honestly I wasn't even that mad at him anymore, I was just fighting with him for the sake of fighting? It didn't make much sense when I thought it over on the walk to Kenny's house.

South Park was so small everyone knew each other and where they lived, so finding Kenny's house was pretty simple. It was right over the railroad tracks, about ten minutes away from my house. I found the torn up little green house and the boy in the orange hood sitting on his front porch smoking a fag. He sucked in one last breath of smoke, tossed the cigarette on the ground, and crushed it underneath his shoes. The moment he saw me, he bounded towards me and all but crushed me in his embrace.

"Pipi! So glad you could make!"

Gasping for breath I tore him away from me, "Nice to see you too Kenny."

He clutched my hand in his, and led me inside his house. It was very common and filthy, random pieces of litter in almost every room we went inside of. First we sat on the floor of his living room (because his father was passed out on the couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand) watching reruns of _1000 ways to die, _it was a gory, over sexual, yet intelligent show. I looked at the incredibly real looking effects with both horror and wonder while my companion laughed at the narrators puns at the end of every death.

"Hey dude, are you hungry," He asked once the episode ended and _Auction Hunters _started, "'Cause I'm starving."

"Sure." I said, because who was I to make him go hungry.

He once again grasped my hand (he must really like holding hands with people) and led me to their kitchen that looked like it was still under construction. I sat on a stool, and Kenny pulled out a box of Pop Tarts from the freezer and stuffed one inside the toaster. When it popped out Kenny broke it in half, placed one half in his mouth and handed the other to me.

"Thank you, I like strawberry pop tarts." I complimented while nibbling on the corners of my treat.

"Who doesn't?" He chuckled, almost swallowing his half whole.

I was halfway done with my snack, when a little girl with long brown hair and a dark green sweater walked into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked, pointing at me.

"Go away Karen!" Kenny yelled, "It's none of your business."

"This is my house too donut puncher!" She snapped right back at him, then gave a curious glance towards me, "Are you Ken's girlfriend? I bet you are! You're Ken's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Shut up Karen!"

"She's really pretty, too pretty for you!" She grinned at me and gave a flirty wink.

Kenny pulled me out of my seat and towed me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We went inside a small filthy room with walls painted bright green, a few posters of _NASCAR _and women in bikinis were hung randomly. Kenny locked the door and gave a sigh of relief laying down on his unmade bed; I stood there in the middle of room feeling incredibly out of place. He looked up at me and patted the spot beside him.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's ok, who was that anyways?" I asked, laying beside him.

"My sister Karen, she's a raging lesbian… flirts with anything that has a pulse,"

"Oh, Ok… She thought I was a girl…" I said feeling down.

"Well I can't blame her, you're cute like one."

* * *

><p>Being the vulnerable one always made it easy for other people to take advantage of me. It always happened at school, in my own house, and it was happening right now. One pale hand slipped down my waist the other unbuttoned my blazer; he licked my lips and with a gasp for breath they opened and he shoved his tongue inside of me. My body shook wildly every time the boy touched me, my hands reached to the crown of his head tugging on shaggy locks of black hair. My eyes hazed over with lust, I never wanted anything or anyone so much in my entire life.<p>

"D-Damien!" I moaned during our kiss.

He pulled away at the mention of the foreign name, and my eyes opened for the first time since I was pinned to the bed. I saw the blond blue eyed boy's body over me, all his movements ceased.

"Who the hell is Damien?" Kenny asked, staring down at me his eyes a mix of hurt and confusion.

_The person I wished was kissing me right now…_

"Nobody." I replied, fingers still gripping onto his blond hair.

"I'm not stupid."

I turned my head to the open window in his room, it was already nightfall. I glanced down at the position we were in, I was shirtless my nice white shirt and red blazer carelessly thrown on the floor, my hair completely disheveled. Kenny was already off of me, shrugging on his orange parka and fastening it tight over his mouth. He threw me my clothes and I dressed myself, once I looked presentable he offered to walk me home, but I declined his offer. I walked pass his front door but he stopped me.

"I'm not mad or anything Pip… just thought you'd like to know."He laughed, "I try to fuck all of my friends when they visit me."

"Thanks, Kenny." I gave a weak smile, I was glad he could so easily forgive my mistakes.

"That Damien guy's pretty lucky…that name kinda sounds familiar."

"Maybe you knew him in a past life."

Somehow on the walk home, it felt like all the tension from my situation with Kenny and the argument with Damien just popped and blew away just like a balloon. Everything was going to be OK. I could finally… just breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>you have absolutly no idea how much i HATE this chapter. I feel like such a failure... also i wrote a LOT in pips point of view and not enough in Damiens point of view, i promise to fix that in the next chapter there will be a shitload of your favorite little antichrist. There was some PENNY ( PipXKenny) action in this, don't worry though THIS IS DIP! i just had to add kenny in this, he's important. Gosh, Pip&amp;Damien are taking a life of their own in this.. i couldn't control what they did. <strong>

**Also there's a bit of a reference to a CLASSIC horror film in this ( quote), and another quote ( that pip says) thats from a very famous book written by a girl ( hint hint). Lets see if you can guess what it is! MUAHAHA! Oh and most importantly i would like to thank my readers and reviewers, the people that favorited and alerted this story, I'm so fucking grateful! **

**this time i'm asking for 10 reviews i know its a LOT but it's important cuz the next chapter is where SHIT HITS THE FAN! im being soo totally cereal. thanks for reading! So long, farewell, alveterzane, GOODBYE! **


End file.
